


A Dance

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a dance, and Tumnus is on cloud nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

As the dancers whirled and bowed, curtsied and joined, Mr. Tumnus kept his eyes solely upon the partner that had graced him with her presence. A devout follower of both Aslan and the ways of the Wild both, the satyr knew that all of his soul moved as one for this perfect Daughter. Each touch of their hands thrilled his heart, and the breathtaking moments of full contact between them made him soar like a griffin.

So when the dance ended, and she leaned in to kiss him so lightly, could he be blamed at all for nearly fainting away?


End file.
